


Only you

by beautywind



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 04:50:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19986391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywind/pseuds/beautywind
Summary: 本篇出自安價，是上次開車開到脫軌的後續，上集請見Unprepared很榮幸還凹到朋友NK幫忙配圖





	Only you

那隻黑色的鴨子一直跟著他。

克羅里覺得很煩，每次去聖詹姆斯公園時這隻黑鴨子總會有隻白鴨子跟著，今天那隻白鴨子似乎不在，雖然克羅里一向也不太在意生靈的動向，除非出於上頭……或者該說下面？隨便，總之以往上司有命令他才會去留意目標，否則那一向是充滿愛的天使該做的。

所以說這兩隻鴨子也吵架了嗎？克羅里被跟到停下腳步，那隻富有靈性的鴨子也跟著停下，還大膽的去扯他的褲管，真是不怕讓自己滅了，克羅里睨了牠一眼，難得蹲下要趕走牠。

鴨子不肯，一臉就是寧願跟個陌生生靈在一起，也不要回去找那隻舊識。

「吵架了是吧？」克羅里發現自己的語氣酸酸的，這隻鴨子真該慶幸自己對食物沒什麼興趣，否則真抓來烤了，然後引起眾多特工的群起公憤。

又是一個成功污染一群人類靈魂的計畫呢，耶～克羅里皮笑肉不笑的想。

「但你倒是給了我一個好主意，我們走吧。」抓起那隻鴨子就往自己的賓利走去，俗話說覺得時間過得特別慢的時候就是該找事情來做，他決定去找亞當，那代表自己得開上一段車程。

他把鴨子塞到後座，並語重心長的警告畜生要是敢隨意大小便就知道了，鴨子呱了一聲抖了抖羽毛，似乎不是很在意惡魔的虛張聲勢，甚至還在開了一段路的時候擅自跑到副駕駛座，克羅里分神把鴨子扔回後座，他表示那個位置從來只給一個人坐，即使對方此時不在。

鴨子假裝安分了一會，然後趁克羅里一個轉彎時藉機被甩到副駕駛座。

克羅里覺得這隻臭鴨子特別不聽話，大概在別西卜眼中，自己也是這德性吧。

不巧的是，抵達目的地的時候，亞當並不在家，那個小子的門禁也太快解除了吧？克羅里皺了皺眉，還沒想到下一步該怎麼走，就聽到背後傳來一聲稚嫩的女音：「你不是那個惡魔嗎？你的天使去哪了？」

這一腳可說是直接採中老蛇的七寸，哪壺不開提哪壺！克羅里翻了一個白眼轉身，映入眼簾的正是當初跟戰爭打贏的小女孩，叫什麼來著……不管了，就像天使在不在也不關這女孩的事，事實上，不關任何人的事！他有些賭氣的想。

「我又不是個上廁所都還要人陪的孩子，去哪裡也是一樣的道理。妳才是，怎麼沒跟那一夥在一塊？」

「你們分手了？」完全沒被惡魔的花言巧語唬弄過去，裴潑更加直接的問。

「什麼？不！」彷彿被聖水潑一臉的克羅里惱怒地說：「大人們有時只是需要……一些時間！」

講完這句話的他立刻感到懊悔，這根本就是天使的口頭禪，什麼時候也傳染到他身上了？

裴潑似乎覺得很有趣，對方就像條被踩中痛點的蛇嘶聲亂叫，然後她發現從男人車裡跳出來的黑色鴨子，一把抱起動物的她問克羅里要不要同行，雖然不能帶他去那一夥的祕密基地，但稍微陪他走走也行。

沒想到一個下午就這樣打發掉了，而且克羅里還平白無故被女孩免費蹭了一個冰淇淋，這時他原本在找的亞當眾人都出現了，於是請一個瞬間變成請四個，老蛇沒有算上自己的份，沒有那個人在的話，吃冰也不怎麼吸引人。

克羅里發現從亞當來了之後，話題改善很多、雖然也跳痛得很多，亞當的點子層出不窮，想法也非常有趣，當然他勒令狗狗不准欺負鴨子的時候，那股與生俱來令人想要服從的氣勢更是讓克羅里慶幸這孩子沒有選擇另外一邊。

原本以為鄉村生活會很無趣，而且跟一群11歲的小屁孩能玩出什麼？但克羅里覺得這群孩子比美國大使被調包、那個他已經不記得名字的臭小鬼還可愛多了，至少不會對著他們砸生日派對蛋糕。

隨著夜晚來臨，孩子們都各自回家以後，又剩一蛇一鴨在車上大眼瞪小眼，呱呱，鴨子已經安穩霸佔在副駕駛座，沒有要離開的打算。

克羅里一邊想著感恩節的時候就該把這隻鴨子煮了，然後拿去餵阿茲拉斐爾……噢天啊！他忍不住用頭去撞方向盤，叭的一聲響徹寂靜的鄉村顯得格外刺耳，但怎樣也沒克羅里的嘆息大聲，為什麼又想到天使了？他不就是希望能讓自己靜靜所以才出來這趟的嗎？

從泰德田開回倫敦也不過一小時多的車程，克羅里心不在焉的晃到舊書店附近的酒吧，他料想天使不會出現在這種地方，除了上次靈肉分離的意外，而確切來說那也是靈魂出現而已、並非本人親自前來。無論如何，這裡是安全地帶，從一杯、兩杯變成一瓶、兩瓶只是眨眼的功夫，老蛇從來沒測量過自己的酒量到底好還是差，畢竟只要他們願意，把酒逼回原本的位置都是小事，他很少讓自己醉到都站不起來，還說不好話。

連續買醉三天不說，克羅里甚至還買了一整打回家喝，原本想著再喝完這一輪就能鼓起勇氣去敲對方的書店，然後就跟以前一樣若無其事邀請對方去麗茲飯店共餐，但隨即又想到天使說他需要一點時間，這一點到底是多久？一個月？一年？六十年？一世紀？但克羅里又知道阿茲拉斐爾是催不得的，要想什麼法子靠近對方呢？不行……他喝醉的時候沒辦法好好想事情，讓他睡一下吧，起床再說。

結果不知睡多久的克羅里是被一陣門鈴吵醒的，一開始趴在地板上的他還不想動彈，沒有用作弊的方式把酒水逼出的結果就是嚴重的宿醉，他只想裝死，而且這時間點根本不會有人要找他吧？他不想管。

直到他聽見門外有人大喊他的名字，那聽起來還是阿茲拉斐爾的聲音。

該不會又是喝太多的幻聽吧？克羅里想著不要理他、等等就會消失的，但過了幾分鐘還是沒消失，這倒是讓克羅里覺得很怪，一向注重優雅形象大過於一切的天使怎麼會這樣嚷嚷？肯定是假的。

碰！一聲，他好像聽到自己的門被強制撞開的聲音，這讓惡魔勉強把貼在冰涼地板上的左臉換成右臉往門口方向瞧……看看，這下幻聽還變成幻影了，而且還蠻真實的。

阿茲拉斐爾原本還很生氣的，但看見克羅里細心照料的盆栽凋零枯死，又看到那條倒在不遠處毫無反應的好友，嚇得他都忘記要質問什麼了，立刻上前確認對方還有生命跡象才把有點傷人的話講出口：「天啊，克羅里，你怎麼把自己弄得那麼臭？」

「惡魔本來就不是香的，你可能有誤解。」頭痛得要命的克羅里一臉厭世的補充：「如果你真的想知道，這就是喝到吐再喝再吐的人類寫照，噢不，不准用你的奇蹟整理我，我很好、好得很，只是需要在這裡再睡一個世紀就好。」

面對異常頹廢的好友，阿茲拉斐爾嘆了口氣重申讓他幫幫忙吧，克羅里的賓利已經悶死一隻鴨子、還有門口的盆栽全數枯萎，可見對方沒說謊，這兩個月的時間幾乎都因宿醉醉生夢死，當然阿茲拉斐爾立刻跟對方補充說明，上述那些可憐的生靈都已經讓他彈指復甦了，現在就剩這條老蛇而已。

克羅里停頓了幾秒後才嘟起嘴來，表示天使的親親才幫得上忙，阿茲拉斐爾微微皺眉，他雖然無法忍耐對方身上的酒臭味但還是快速的在男人臉頰親上一記，隨後半強迫的把對方拉起來送到浴室內，水龍頭一開始轉開還是噴出黃色的水，老天啊，到底多久沒用了？

等水變透明後，天使才拿起蓮蓬頭朝克羅里臉上噴，對方哇的一聲用手掌護住臉，卻沒阻止天使幫他洗頭，阿茲拉斐爾一邊洗一邊想著男人的頭髮又變長了，然而剩下的工作他可不想代勞，決定把蓮蓬頭塞給對方要男人自己洗，非禮勿視，阿茲拉斐爾拉起浴簾打算等老蛇自己用好。

結果一道他從六千年前就再也沒直視過的聖光出現在浴室，阿茲拉斐爾下意識粗暴扯下浴簾將一頭霧水的克羅里包住，並擋在浴缸前面，好像這樣就能欺瞞全能的主這裡沒有一隻惡魔一樣。

「阿茲拉斐爾，遇到有難的人不是應該要出手幫助嗎？」聖光的女音柔和卻又不失威嚴，阿茲拉斐爾一下提到嗓子口的心噗通沉了回去，他以為對方又要來提那把劍，或是末日決戰、敵基督一事，甚至問為什麼他跟克羅里混在一起的問題……結果都不是。

「是的，救死扶傷。」多講也不對，不講也不是，阿茲拉斐爾只能乾澀的重複當個好天使的準則，然後試圖忽略加百列那些天使做過什麼，嗯……總之，他是這樣期許自己的。

上帝似乎沒再多說些什麼，就離開了。阿茲拉斐爾舒了好長一口氣，天啊，嚇死他了！不，他沒有在叫回上帝的意思，純粹就是口頭禪而已。

「克羅里！你還好嗎？」立刻打開浴簾的阿茲拉斐爾見老蛇還好好的，他立刻脫去男人的衣物檢查是否有出血點，畢竟在人類一部電影裡面演過凡是聽到上帝真音的邪惡生物都會爆炸，他是不知道這純粹又是人類可愛的幻想還是確有其事，自然該好好檢查。

同時阿茲拉斐爾也覺得有點愧疚，好友都已經醉到不能自理了他還想著要讓男人自行清洗，居然還要上帝出馬提醒他，真是天使失格啊……雖然他好像也不是天使了吧……不管了，伸頭一刀縮頭一刀，他讓克羅里靠在自己身上開始清洗作業，一邊洗一邊感嘆看護們才是真正的天使吧！

結果靠在天使身上的惡魔可能還沒醒，開始胡言亂語，又或者那是他的真心話？阿茲拉斐爾不知道，他只聽見男人的嗓音頗是委屈：「如果你不想見我，我可以走，到隨便哪個星辰裡都可以……」

「我想這句話由你來說不太公允，畢竟我才不是那個避不見面的人，我問了亞當、酒保……總之過程不重要，我在你家找到你了。」阿茲拉斐爾不想跟一條醉蛇計較，只想快點幫男人清洗完拖到床上好好休息。

「你說要給你一點時間的，我尊重你，我一直都在這麼做……」克羅里吸了吸鼻子，該死的酒精讓他該說的不該說的統統都講了，但方才應該是發生了神跡而天使似乎是護著他的，這樣的舉動讓克羅里很是感動。

「我知道……一直都知道。來，靠著我。」一臉神聖的完成清洗大業，阿茲拉斐爾又把老蛇攙扶回他的床上放好，這下子總做得周全了吧，他想。

此時神智稍微清醒點的克羅里發現自己下體起反應了，他本能抓住床邊的天使就將對方推倒在床，跟阿茲拉斐爾家不同的是，他的床很大，足夠兩個成年男人睡在上頭都還有空間。

天使眨著無辜的藍眼看著他，克羅里吞了吞口水低下頭來親吻對方，他很怕又被拒絕，所以只是嘴唇稍微輕輕擦過，見阿茲拉斐爾沒有抗拒的意思，這才膽大了一些又吻上去，同時低聲傾慕：「我的天使，我好喜歡你……」

臉紅的阿茲拉斐爾開口想講什麼，卻被克羅里伸進來的舌頭打斷話語，一直以來的疑惑瞬間得到解答：克羅里分配到的人類軀體舌頭並沒有像蛇類一樣分岔。

為什麼此時還想著這種事情？呼吸開始急促起來的阿茲拉斐爾在男人偏涼的手鑽入衣底時嗚咽了兩聲，好奇怪、明明該拒絕的，但不知為何無法像上次一樣果斷的推開對方，是擔心對方再次搞消失嗎？阿茲拉斐爾也說不上這種感覺，以往即使跟對方一分百年沒見也不覺奇怪，當時立下的標準是「平常不聯絡，一有困難再跳出來幫助對方」，可是他好像已經很習慣跟這隻惡魔三頭兩頭碰面，少了對方還真的不習慣，不……他才不是很需要對方，他只是吃飯沒人陪，有點寂寞罷了。

面對有些走神的天使，克羅里輕輕撫摸男人的臉頰，就像是無數次夢境裡所做的那樣，但從未這般真實、這般美好，藉著還有幾分醉意殘留的坦率魔法，那些壓在心底許久的話就冒了出來，他希望阿茲拉斐爾永遠不要離開他，六千年來他們一直相伴彼此身邊，他許願下一個六千年也能這樣，即使當地球毀滅之時，他們依然能手牽手去找下顆星球。

**你無法跟一個醉鬼理論。** 臉紅到覺得自己下一秒會燒起來的阿茲拉斐爾不斷這樣告訴自己，克羅里的吻落在他的喉頸、他的胸口，所到之處只是讓他的體溫更加飆升，這就像是回到幾個月前的那個過於炎熱的晚上，他雖然假裝忘記，但怎樣都是自欺欺人。

在尋找克羅里的旅途中，亞當跟那一夥小鬼告訴他老蛇看起來很落寞的樣子，而且做什麼都總是想到他，然而他卻不在；酒保告訴他那個紅髮男人醉到不行的時候一直喊天使天使的，還有更多肉麻的話他就沒有一一轉述。

阿茲拉斐爾覺得心跳得飛快，他沒辦法阻止萌生的愛意在這份赤裸的探索中發芽茁壯，老天，他覺得很羞恥，但他居然不想喊停，是因為陌生的快感讓他無力招架？還是克羅里的表情彷彿是承擔不起再一次拒絕？阿茲拉斐爾撫摸男人的眼角，漫無邊際的金黃眼眸就像是打勻的蛋汁隨時會因為他的一句話就溢出眼眶，在第一根指尖真的塞入他的體內時，閉上雙眼的阿茲拉斐爾選擇了緘默。

克羅里親吻天使的額頭，感謝對方默許自己行為的同時一邊套弄起對方因疼痛而有點痿軟的陰莖，他知道阿茲拉斐爾允他做到這已是天大的讓步，他希望能好好表現，至少第一次別讓天使有太糟的經驗。

當手指觸碰到敏感點時，阿茲拉斐爾開始覺得這樣的決定有點糟糕，他沒辦法控制自己的呻吟，更沒辦法阻止一波波比烈焰還要高溫的快意沿著脊椎竄上，他哆嗦著希望克羅里能停下，很可怕、他不知道自己會被帶往何方。

「噓噓……不要怕，抓緊我就好。」克羅里的聲音像是書中的小王子對待他的玫瑰那樣小心翼翼又溫柔，而當天使真的乖巧的攀住他的肩膀尋求依靠時，克羅里從未覺得如此滿足過，他讓天使的身體逐漸為他打開，指腹不斷泛出的潤滑液是他惡魔般的小小奇蹟，他親吻著阿茲拉斐爾透紅的臉頰，像是在品嚐一顆終於熟成的蘋果，而他垂涎已久。

阿茲拉斐爾並不擅長忍耐，就像他總是無法抗拒美食的誘惑，差別是此時的他比較像是成為美食的一部分，任對方恣意料理他，而他毫無招架之力，當他氣喘吁吁射出來時，男人也將沾滿黏液的三根手指撤出，兩人的目光再次對上，他們的喘息交融在一起，一滴、兩滴汗水沿著惡魔的額際泌出，連同溼潤髮尾擠出的水珠墜落在天使的頰膚，時間像是放慢了一樣，每一幀動作都像拖著尾巴的殘影，當熱源抵住溼潤的穴口時，那才真是靜止的一瞬間。

他們兩誰都沒說話，此時此刻言語已是多餘，黃眸與藍眼相交，直至望入靈魂深處，而當一方開始行動、當火熱的前端逐漸推入溼潤的後穴時，時間也開始跟著前行，每一寸都像是初生的恆星開始集聚光芒、熱度，直到兩人完全合而為一時，他們才長長的吐出一口氣，難耐的、焦躁的、圓滿的、失而復得的情緒全部交雜在一起。

「克、克羅里……」天使弱弱的喊了對方的名，雖然小聲但克羅里怎樣都不會錯過的，他抵著天使的額頭嗯了一聲，鼻息滿是寵溺。

「太好了，我們都沒有爆炸呢……」還記得之前靈肉分離之時，在那間小酒館說過的話，他需要一副能接受自己的軀體，他所能想像的不外與靈魂共棲或是互換身體，但從未想過能跟惡魔一同達成字面上的、實質意義上的進入、接受。

面對傻笑的天使，克羅里忍不住嘴角上揚，表示：「這會遠比爆炸帶給你更多震撼與驚喜。」

對他們而言都是。

克羅里並沒有說謊，就像他一貫聲明的那樣，他不會對阿茲拉斐爾說謊的，接下來的撞擊確實帶給天使嶄新的體驗，就像第一記擊中大地的春雷；第一道亮麗的彩虹；第一顆在伊甸園結成的熟果；第一隻在伯克利廣場歌唱的夜鶯，天使找不到詞彙形容這樣的美好，以至於哭了出來，他甚至以為淚水會被自己過燙的肌膚蒸發，然而它們卻只是在他的頰邊、在耳邊與汗水一同奔流，阿茲拉斐爾想起了第一場落在人間的豪雨。

那時克羅里在，他一直都在，以前是、現在是、以後大概也會是。

阿茲拉斐爾顫聲喊了克羅里，一次又一次的，脆弱的、黏膩的、不安的，就像快要溺死的小動物那樣無助，卻又夾雜連他也難以察覺的渴求，當克羅里深入到更加不可言喻的地步時，隨著男人的動作不自覺後仰的阿茲拉斐爾顫抖得就像是垂死的鳥禽，抖落一床看不見的白色羽翼。

「我在這、阿茲拉斐爾，一直都在……」不厭其煩的這樣重複，克羅里舔咬著男人曝露出來的喉頸、深吸一口香草冰淇淋逐漸融化的味道，天使的汗水、淚水都像灑上了糖霜，而一向不嗜甜的惡魔卻像是乾渴千年般的不放過任何一滴，是他的、都是他的，打從第一眼在牆邊見到一襲白衣的男人，他就感覺到一股難以忽視的欲望在心底悄然滋生。

他常常在想，如果有罪的人當罰，怎麼不將誘人沉淪的對象視為連坐？

畢竟如果蘋果不香甜，怎麼會惹人摘食呢？

天使的身體很燙、髮間似乎還有可麗餅的香味，他明明就不喜歡吃甜的，阿茲拉斐爾卻一直是例外，對方肯定都不明瞭為什麼每次他去麗茲飯店偶爾點的甜品都是「天使蛋糕」，要是讓阿茲拉斐爾知道他這小小不敬的念頭，肯定又要被罵一頓了吧？

才不給他這個機會罵人呢。

克羅里低頭吻住天使粉紅的嘴唇，啃咬、舔舐，直到男人的唇瓣變得鮮紅欲滴、直到他淚眼汪汪像在求饒。

事實證明他的想像力還是太貧乏了，克羅里能夠理解天罰之城跟羅馬糜爛時期的人類為什麼成天都在胡搞瞎搞，因為這實在感覺太美好了，沒有任何一種詞彙能形容這種靈魂和肉體同時被滿足的奧妙，天使滾燙又緊緻的體內就像是一鍋剛煮好的糖漿，他就是義無反顧一頭栽進去被燙死、甜死、溺死的螞蟻，層層包裹上來的嫩肉夾得惡魔都快忘記自己姓誰名啥了，只知道將天使的腿分得更開、讓自己更加深深埋入，當堆疊的快感逐漸累積像是一堵海嘯勢不可當，克羅里扣緊阿茲拉斐爾的手，天使，他聽見自己這麼喊，一次、兩次，直到對方也回握他的手指，然後他們都在一個高亢的呻吟中將彼此最快樂的一面極致盛開，不喊上帝，不叫撒旦，口裡只複誦一個名字，即使滄海桑田、物是人非、改朝換代也不會改變的，總是站在自己身邊的那個人的名字。

**自始至終，都只有你。**

完

後記：

其實這邊完全沒想過會那麼長，完全是因為上篇拉了緊急煞車、全車乘客統統摔出去以後，覺得老蛇太可憐，於是就開了一篇新的，大家這次都超乖都小心翼翼作答（爆笑），想看眾志成城的過程請走[安價](https://www.plurk.com/p/nf1qjz)，感謝NK[配圖](https://www.plurk.com/p/nf4mkq)

上帝都出現了，這骰出來的結果也是讓我不禁想喊：「娘子跟牛魔王快點一起出來看上帝啊！」

至於文中提到聽到上帝真音會爆炸，請見班·艾佛列克及麥特·戴蒙主演的《怒犯天條》，電影蠻有趣的。

天使跟惡魔這對怎麼看怎麼可愛，那麼大家，有機會再見！

BY 舞飛音


End file.
